Shrieking Secrets
by WickedTorchwoodFan
Summary: Sequel to 'Forbidden Pleasures' can be read alone ...Slytherin response to 'Draco's' robes and a Hogsmeade trip - what could happen? HP/DM
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Sequel to 'Forbidden Pleasures :D**

**This is dedicated to TheGingerbreadMan15 because she is fantastic, really nice and fun to talk to - oh and she deserves it :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter - if I did, Voldemort would have counselling :D**

*

Draco sauntered into the Slytherin common room feeling very smug and forced a fifth year out of his seat by the fire. Sinking back into the cushions, he spared a glance for Blaise Zabini, who was staring at the blonde.

'What?' Snapped Draco.

'How was detention?' The tanned boy shot back, grinning.

'Boring, we had to get a root for Sev, nothing interesting.' Draco ran a hand through his hair, oblivious to the others boy's grin.

'Nothing interesting, eh?' Draco gazed at the teen in fornt of him and frowned slightly.

'Yeah, nothing…it was detention with Potter – what could happen?' Blaise swallowed the laugh in his throat a he examined his nails.

'I don't know – maybe a swapping of robes…how did _that_ happen Draco?' Draco flushed red and looked down to see he was indeed wearing Harry's robes. Pansy looked up from the magazine she was reading and frowned.

'Drakie darling, why are you wearing his robes?' Draco flushed even more. He stood up and shook himself roughly.

'A Malfoy never answers to a Zabini and he certainly doesn't answer to Parkinsons either!' He swept from the common room and into the boys dorm, slamming the door loudly behind him. Silence settled over the common room as both Blaise and Pansy stared at the boys' dorm entrance. Blaise leaned over to Pansy.

'Bet you 10 galleons that he's shagging Potter.' Pansy stared at him horrified.

'I bet you 20 galleons they're not – that's how unlikely it is…start saving Blaise.' Pansy smirked at him smugly. Blaise just shook his head. Draco was screwing Potter…he just knew it. If Pansy couldn't see that then she was blind…not that he cared, he'd soon be up 20 galleons. Smiling to himself, he settled back in his chair and resumed the letter writing he was doing before Draco had stormed back in from detention.

*

The next few days were spent with Draco trying to avoid Harry. He had no wish to see the Golden Boy yet, not while his friends seemed suspicious about him. Pansy was watching him like a hawk and Blaise just looked at him as if he knew something Draco didn't. It made him feel quite uneasy…and disappointed. He really wanted to meet with Harry and do a repeat of the other night, but he daren't whilst he was being watched so closely. Grumbling, Draco picked at the breakfast in front of him, stabbing the bacon maliciously as if it were the bacon's fault he was in such a predicament. Though what the predicament was, Draco hadn't quite sorted out. He didn't know if the bigger problem was the fact he was gay, or the fact he wanted Harry…he didn't know which one his father would find worse.

'…if you would come?' Draco picked up the end of Pansy's question and struggled to remember the beginning. Blaise saw the inner battle for remembrance going in his head and stepped in.

'Draco always goes to Hogsmeade Pansy,' Blaise hit Draco with a meaningful look, a look which clearly said 'I saved your butt from Pansy and you owe me'; 'I doubt he'll miss this one.' Draco cleared his throat.

'Sure I'll come, so long as we don't spend forever and a day in Seline's.' Pansy gasped.

'It's the best robe store ever Drakie, surely you can spare some time for it…for me?' Draco resisted the urge to retch and fixed Pansy with a cool look.

'It's the best robe shop if you are a girl Pansy; I am not so therefore I will not be going near it. I will accompany you and Blaise to Hogsmeade but I will not go near that shop.' Pansy huffed. She really loved that shop but if Draco wasn't going to go near it, neither was she. After all, some Draco was better than none, she reasoned to herself. Draco stood and stepped away from the table.

'I'm going to change into warmer clothes seeing as it's cold and I'm going to be walking all day. I'll meet you both in the entrance hall in twenty minutes.' Draco made his way from the hall, not noticing a Gryffindor also leaving. He was descending the Dungeon stairs when he was pulled against a chest and into an alcove.

'Who do you thi-' He started but was cut off but lips on his own. He'd be damned if he forgot those lips in a hurry he thought as he deepened the kiss. A tongue probed at his bottom lip and Draco opened his mouth, allowing the invading tongue to dart in and sweep the cavern of his mouth. His own tongue came out in a dance, massaging it's way along Harry's and into Harry's own mouth, revelling in the taste of breakfast and just Harry. He slid his arms down Harry's back, cupping his behind and drawing him closer, gasping when their erections brushed against each other. He felt dizzy from lack of oxygen and pulled back, gasping for breath.

'Jeez Potter, can't you give a guy a warning?' He shot at the boy, but his voice held no malice.

'Oh it's Potter now is it? It wasn't last time…something like 'Oh Harry!'' Draco flushed and jokingly hit Harry on the arm.

'Alright.' He rested his forehead on Harry's. 'Sorry I haven't seen you. Pansy's been watching me like a hawk and Blaise reckons he knows something I don't. I couldn't risk it.' Harry nodded as best he could and drew back.

'You'll have a big risk later.' Was all he said before disappearing out the alcove. Draco swore and went to follow but Harry had disappeared completely. Cursing, he made his way to his dorm in search of warmer clothes.

*

'Butterbeer Draco?' Draco turned to Blaise gratefully and nodded.

'Sounds good.' Pansy's smile faded as she followed the boys out of Seline's. Despite Draco's insistence in avoiding the robe shop, Pansy had managed to convince him and Blaise to spend ten minutes in there so she could pick out her new robe for the winter. Ten minutes had turned to fifty and now Draco needed a break. They left the shop and were passing a jewellery shop when Draco saw Harry down and alley. Taking a step back, he saw the teen motioning for him to follow and spared a glance at his two friends. Wrapped in an argument, they hadn't noticed Draco had stopped, so he nipped down the alley and into Harry's waiting arms. Their lips met in a heated kiss but before it got serious, Harry pulled away, tugging on Draco's hand.

'Tell him I'm right Draco…' Pansy turned around and gasped when she couldn't find Draco. Blaise was also whirling around on the spot trying to find his blonde friend but neither could see him. 'Oh no!' Pansy cried. 'I bet Potter had something to do with this, he's always been jealous of Draco you know! I bet he's kidnapped him….or….cursed him.'

'Shut up Pansy! Potter had nothing to do with this!' Pansy looked at him and crossed her arms.

'How do you know, Auror Zabini?' The tanned boy glared at her.

'Okay I don't know but I don't want you moaning…look there's Granger and Weasley, they're sure to know where Potter is – if we find Potter we _might_ find Draco.' Pansy saw them and marched right over to them.

'Where's Draco? Potter had something to do with it! Don't deny it!' Hermione crossed her arms.

'Where's Harry? He was with us but he's disappeared. Malfoy had something to do with it don't _you_ deny it.'

'Oh that is rich Granger, passing the blame onto us! How very Gryffindor of you!' Hermione scowled and opened her mouth to retort.

'Hey look!' Ron cut in first. 'There's Harry…what's he with the ferret for?' All four watched as Draco followed Harry up the street before turning to each other. 'Do you think they'd mind if we followed?' Blaise looked at him nervously.

'They might be fighting…wouldn't want them getting hurt now would we?' All four shook their heads before setting off after their friends.

Upon reaching the top of the hill, they saw Harry pulling Draco into the shrieking shack. Hermione, knowing exactly what was going on shook her head.

'We should go in after them.'

'No!' Cried Blaise and Hermione at the same time. They shared a glance, each knowing the other knew.

'Well if we see sparks and hear bangs we go…they might be calling a truce.' Blaise snorted at Hermione's explanation and she glared at him.

'In an abandoned house?' Ron looked at her disbelievingly.

'Yeah well, you wouldn't want people eavesdropping on you when you were calling a truce with your worst enemy would you?' Ron shook his head and turned back to the house sighing. Hermione also turned back to her head, not noticing Blaise had stepped behind her until he spoke.

'Calling a truce? It's a bit more than that isn't it Granger?' Hermione shivered.

'Well I don't think he'd be able to handle the truth just yet.' Hermione reasoned.

'He'll have to find out some day.' Blaise murmured before pulling back and going to stand by Pansy. Hermione ignored the shivers running down her spine, blaming them on the weather and not Blaise. She settled down on the grass by the fence and watched the house, wishing Harry would hurry up and come.

*

Harry pulled Draco into the house before pressing him up into the wall. Lips met each other and neither boy wasted time and deepened it. Tongues came out to battle with Harry winning and pushing Draco further up the wall. Erections rubbed and created friction, drawing moans form each boy.

'Want me to fuck you Draco?' Harry murmured against the other boys lips. Draco froze.

'I…I've….I've never…bottomed.' Harry froze too.

'Can I…Can I top you?' Draco stared at the wall behind them thinking about what he wanted. If Harry topped him, it would become serious and he didn't know if he wanted to fall in love with Harry yet…but he did know he wanted Harry – no matter what.

'Yes.' He whispered. Harry latched onto his neck, sucking at his pulse point and leaving a mark whilst unbuttoning Draco's shirt. Once it was unbuttoned and the pale chest was exposed to him, he unbuttoned his own shirt, pushing his chest against Draco's, moaning at the warmth they created. He kissed his way down Draco's torso, swiping his tongue over nipples and into the navel before reaching the top of Draco's jeans. After a slight pause he whipped them down with his boxers, letting them pool around the blonde's ankles. Stepping back, he took in the sight of Draco Malfoy, naked, panting and silently begging for more. Feeling himself grow harder than he thought was possible, Harry pulled down his own jeans and boxers, sliding the lube out of his pocket. Draco gave a sharp laugh.

'Do I want to know why you carry lube in your pocket?' He asked with a raised eyebrow.

'Nope.' Harry shot back with a grin, remembering when he had asked Draco the same question. Draco laughed too and Harry pressed himself against the blonde.

He covered two fingers in the oily substance and entered one into Draco, catching the boy's gasp of pain with his lips. Kissing the boy he was unknowingly falling for, Harry moved his finger in and out of Draco, slowly stretching the boy. With Draco's nod, Harry added another finger, scissoring them and stretching him even further. Draco moaned at the sensation and clawed and Harry's shoulders, begging for more without muttering the words; after all Malfoys don't beg. Harry slid a third finger in, and Draco cried out. It was uncomfortable, near painful but strangely erotic at the same time. He had no idea it would be like this. After sufficiently preparing Draco, Harry removed his fingers and hitched Draco's legs around his waist. Draco hooked on and Harry used the wall for further support.

'Draco…' Draco nodded knowing what Harry was warning him for and shifted slightly. Without warning, he impaled himself on Harry's length, both boys crying out in pain and pleasure. 'Fuck Draco!' Harry cried.

Draco just closed his eyes as pain enveloped him and held him captive for a few seconds. When it started to ebb away, he moved his hips and Harry pulled out to push back in. The pain came back but this time it had and underlying pleasure to it…but the pain was too much for the pleasure to be noticed.

'It hurts Harry.' Draco said softly. 'So much.' He felt a tear seep out and was surprised when he didn't feel ashamed by it. Harry kissed it away and Draco felt slightly more at ease, at least he hadn't laughed. Harry pulled out and thrust back in as Draco cried out. This time from pleasure.

Harry knew he had got over the pain when Draco clutched at his shoulders and moaned. Grinning he pulled out and pushed back in and hit Draco's prostrate, causing the blonde to see stars. Harry angled his thrusts so he continued to hit the right spot as they set a rhythm together. Draco moved his hips to meet Harry's thrusts, pulling the boy further in. Harry pushed Draco further into the wall, letting the wall take a lot of Draco's weight as he wrapped his hand around Draco's cock. Draco cried out and whimpered as Harry continued to stroke him in time with his thrusts. Draco felt his balls tighten and felt his orgasm coming closer.

'Harry…come…come with me.' He said and as if he had flicked a switch, both boys came hard as wave after wave of uncontrollable pleasure swept through them and they rode out their orgasm, crying out each others name.

Once their orgasm had staked it's claim and left the two boys panting for breath, they redressed themselves, this time making sure they ad the right clothes on. Leaving the shrieking shack, Harry slipped his hand into Draco's arranging their next meeting. Upon reaching the top of the hill, they stopped in their tracks to see their friends waiting for them. Gulping they made their way to them nervously.

'Well well Draco, what do we have here?' Draco glanced at Harry who surreptitiously shook his head. Draco couldn't explain the sinking feeling it gave him.

'Potter and I were just calling a truce.' Hermione crossed her arms.

'A truce? In the shrieking shack?' Harry nodded.

'Yeah, well we didn't want people eavesdropping, it was awkward enough.' Blaise smirked at Pansy and mouthed '20 galleons' at her. She frowned and he gestured to Harry and Draco's linked hands. She followed his gesture and her eyes widened.

'Just a truce eh?' She said quietly. Draco nodded and she sighed dejectedly. 'So why are you holding hands?'

**A/N So there you have it - there might be one more.....if I can be convinced :D**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated - tell me what you liked and what you didn't :P**

**WickedTorchwoodFan**


	2. Chapter 2

**So yes, I did do a sequel to it :D**

**It's posted under Required Lovers ... go check it out :D**

**Thanks for all the support I've received from this it means a lot :D**

**WickedTorchwoodFan**


End file.
